


Seasons

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, from spring to winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "winter" for Porn Battle X

Spring

Daniel didn’t cry out when he came, that first time.

Jack sucked him with care and with all the love he was unable to articulate but was able to give a grieving widower. Daniel leaned back against the wall of Jack’s hallway and Jack sucked, licked and lipped Daniel’s beautiful, dripping cock until he shuddered, tightened his fingers in Jack’s hair and came in aching silence.

Jack wondered if Daniel bit back Sha’uri’s name as he spilled down his throat.

It didn’t matter. Jack pressed is face against Daniel’s skin and came in his shorts.

He didn’t cry out either.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

Summer

“You’re beautiful when you come,” Daniel said, fingers idly tracing the swirls of chest hair as they lay in Jack’s bed, legs twined, bodies relaxed.

“You’re biased,” Jack murmured, on the verge of sleep. He sounded kind of pleased though.

Daniel hitched up until his chin rested on Jack’s chest. “I am. I think you’re perfectly handsome and handsomely perfect and I think you have no idea of the effect you have on me or on everyone else. I think the world turns to you like flowers reach for the sun,” he said, softly, swirling fingertips around the soft nipple skin.

“You’ve been reading that poetry book again,” Jack yawned. He stretched languidly, rubbing more skin and against skin, causing Daniel’s breath to hitch. There was always heat between them; sometimes it smoldered quietly and sometimes it sparked fiercely. But it was always there.

“Yeah, well.” Jack’s body relaxed after the stretch and he rested a hand on Daniel’s head, stroking, massaging. Loving. “Back at ya.”

Daniel smiled as the lethargy of drowse claimed him.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

Fall

“If I don’t work out a way to fuck you, I am going to go not so quietly insane.” Grumpy Jack was grumpy.

Daniel sighed. “It’s just for a couple of weeks. Until we’re sure the knee has healed properly. I am not going to be responsible for you undergoing corrective surgery because you couldn’t wait to claim my ass.”

“I _can’t_ wait to claim your ass. It’s been two weeks, Daniel. Two fucking weeks. I’m only human.”

Daniel slapped down his copy of American Archaeology on the coffee table. “Okay, That’s it. Quit whining. We cannot fuck. I will not fuck. I will, however, jerk myself off for you, or jerk you off if it will shut you the fuck up. The choice is yours.” He stood before Jack’s fireside chair, arms folded, pissed as hall.

Jack smiled. “I choose both,” he said, somewhat smugly.

Daniel sighed a long-suffering sigh, licked his lips and began a slow striptease, all the irritation gone as quickly as it had come.

Jack shifted in his chair, enjoying the show and enjoying the feel of his cock rising and filling. He opened his legs wider as Daniel moved towards him, eyes dark and full of promise.

He liked it when Daniel drove. Maybe being out of commission wasn’t such a bad thing.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

Winter

“Remember the first time?” Daniel asked, holding Jack close, pulling the blankets securely around them, keeping out the chill. “You wanted to take to me to bed but I was so desperate I made you suck me in the hallway?”

Jack huffed a laugh against Daniel’s chest. “Who was I kidding? No way I was gonna make it to the bedroom. Wanted you so badly.”

Daniel lay his head against Jack’s, pressed a kiss into the thinning hair. “I thought you were never going to make a move.”

“I waited. Sha’uri.”

Daniel nuzzled and breathed Jack in. Precious, vulnerable, beautiful Jack. “I know.”

“I’d have waited forever.”

Daniel smiled. “Much as I appreciate the romance of that, I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Me too,” Jack said softly.

Daniel tucked to blanket tightly under Jack. Minnesota winters were harsh and unforgiving but Jack loved them so Daniel had learned to.

“I was afraid to make any noise,” Daniel said.

“Didn’t stop you from that time on.”

“You saying I’m a noisy lay?”

“Yes.”

“Oh .... is that good or bad?”

“Good. Very good. It’s been ... very good.”

“Yes it has,” Daniel said.

“Ain’t over yet.”

“Not yet.”

“Care to make an old man happy?”

“Any way I can.”

“Talk dirty to me.”

Daniel laughed out loud. God he loved this man.

Still loved this man.

So very fucking much.


End file.
